Field of the Invention
The invention relates to industrial field and, more particularly, to a method for manufacturing parts with a built-in channel, capable of forming a product with a complex channel structure.
Description of the Related Art
In water, oil, and gas supply filed of machinery industry, metal parts with a channel are widely used, such as a channel for feeding gas and oil and a cooling channel in a suspension bearing system, a cooling water channel of an insert, a gate sleeve, a slide in a mechanical mold, and different application in the machinery industry where a directional and site-directed built-in channel structure is needed. Generally, a method for designing a built-in channel is to seal via a sealing ring after splicing, or a method of welding and fixing after splicing is adopted. The production process of the design is complex, generally can only solve a channel with a 2D structure, the reliability and security is poor, and the maintenance cost is high. The metal parts with the complex built-in channels have a wide range of applications and market prospects. Therefore, the method for forming the metal parts with the built-in complex channel is needed by the industry.